1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lenticular printed material.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progression of internationalization, there are cases where character information is required to be displayed in a plurality of languages at the time of displaying an image including the character information by printing the image on a recording medium such as paper.
For example, in a case of a business card, a business card formed by displaying character information such as an affiliated organization name, a name, or an address in different languages from each other on both surfaces (for example, the character information is written in Japanese on one surface and English on the other surface) or a business card formed by displaying character information in a plurality of languages on one surface by reducing the size of characters has been used. Alternatively, there are cases where business cards are prepared for each language used by a client and business cards to be handed over are properly used according to a business partner to be dealt with.
Design Registration No. 1400591 discloses a business card formed in a booklet shape as an example of a business card which can display many items of information.
Without limitation to business cards, it is desired that notices or menus in places where there are many visitors from foreign counties, for example, airports, stations, department stores, convenience stores, restaurants, and sightseeing resorts are displayed in a plurality of languages so that visitors from abroad can understand the contents.
Further, it is desired that character information is displayed in a plurality of languages even in countries or regions where a plurality of ethnic groups using different languages are living.